evchkwikiaorg_zh-20200216-history
態仔病
態仔病源於twonil足版版友態仔，因他於足版貼文時經常地會打出別字或錯字，影響到人家引用他的名字時都由「熊」變「態」。因此世人視打錯字為「態了」、「態仔了」。 不少新聞組使用者會將態語及熙語混淆，兩者實際上並無關係。 著名態語 屌一撚 :請參閱屌一撚。 On8 寄件者: "熊仔＿" 主旨: Re: 〔廣告時間〕全港最?之燈塔 日期: 2006年3月24日 上午 10:50 ｏｎ８！！！！！！ STAT harddisk ----- Original Message ----- From: "湯仔字" Newsgroups: general.chat Sent: Monday, April 10, 2006 12:11 PM Subject: Re: 態仔 兩個～ 之前行緊一隻ＩＤＥ　３０Ｇ 同一隻ＳＴＡＴ　１２０Ｇ 隻ＩＤＥ　３０Ｇ死撚左 我就搵ＷＩＤＤＯＮ幫我手拎隻２００Ｇ 而家係兩隻行晒ＳＴＡＴ "campos" 撰寫於郵件新聞:e1clfr$ev2$1@twonil.com.hk... > 你部機得一個hdd? 鑽可山、讚石山、屌你老叉、消於失 :請參閱態病五連擊。 科科 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: Re: 踢波 日期: 2006年8月12日 上午 11:58 我要做野先啦 科科 Xbox 260 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: ＰＳ３　大撚鑊了 日期: 2006年10月31日 下午 01:32 工界最近傳得好行既傳聞 ＰＳ３　皇牌勁作　ＭＧＳ４ 極有可能地　 （Metal Gear Solid 4 on Xbox 360） 如果係真ＳＯＮＹ就大撚單了 傳出原因係因為ＫＯＮＡＭＩ唔撚信得過ＰＳ３既主機銷售量 而去迫小島秀夫開發　ＭＧＳ４　既　ＸＢＯＸ２６０版本 大都刀 寄件者: "湯仔字@柒碌零零" 主旨: 大都刀好多錢使 日期: 2007年5月9日 上午 01:51 之前話今年夏天 雲加　３０ｍ 賓總　４０ｍ 去使 而家到費ｓｉｒ 佢老人家呢次威囉 最多錢使，有成５０ｍ咁多 收養 寄件者: "態仔" 主旨: Re: ５０Ｍ． 日期: 2008年1月2日 上午 10:42 你有收養嗎？ "小川＠ＨOＭE" 撰寫於郵件新聞:flesut$nsc$1@news.twonil.com.hk... > 「２－０邊個最大？」 > > 「態總權威大法官！」 > > 「２－０邊個最威？」 > > 「態總權威大法官！」 > > 「２－０邊個最醒？」 > > 「態總權威大法官！」 > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 「２－０邊個最無修養？」 > > 「態總權威大法官！」 唔稱枰 寄件者: "態仔" 主旨: 網管黎講　２ 日期: 2008年10月3日 下午 04:37 呀暉你以後出相果陣小心Ｄ呀，一陣出左Ｄ女相之後先知條女唔稱枰 你老豆多多錢都未必打得甩呢Ｄ官司呀！ ON1 -------- Original Message -------- Subject: ６水你個撚樣 Date: Tue, 5 Feb 2013 11:48:59 +0800 From: 態仔 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.chat 你比人ＰＯＳＴ相就柯南上身 而家比人地圖炮你諗都唔諗一鳩就指落我到先 人渣之中你真係ＯＮ．１喇 *踢咕 *交仙尼 *版罰 *洗臀 *大神三分 *鳥拉圭 *Pop of the King *Fopply *觀塘IFC *Amind *MAX & MATCH *真．三國無奴　ＯＬ *球重 *發爛盞 *澄稱 *好撚求撚其ｆｅｌｌ *痾完仲要〔文〕, 慘 *ＤＯＮＣＯＭ 態病五連擊 發生於2006年8月8日。 第一擊： 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: 有冇人今晚去鑽可山荷里活廣場啊？ 日期: 2006年8月8日 下午 02:08 第二擊： 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: Re: 有冇人今晚去鑽可山荷里活廣場啊？ 日期: 2006年8月8日 下午 02:09 屌！ 讚石山　呀！ 第三擊： 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: Re: 有冇人今晚去鑽可山荷里活廣場啊？ 日期: 2006年8月8日 下午 02:10 屌！ 鑽可山呀！ 打極都打唔好！ 第四擊： 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: Re: 我走了．．．．． 日期: 2006年8月8日 下午 02:15 屌你老叉 第五擊： 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: 我決定消於失硬版半天 日期: 2006年8月8日 下午 02:18 有緣再會 態豐收速算法 熊仔餅其後更創立了 488+22=500 算式，成為一時佳話。twonil的第一代態tee亦有紀念此事蹟。 http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a211/plastic1679/2490735920259102.jpg 兩把尺度量衡 寄件者: "６水教態仔：馬首示瞻" 主旨: Re: 我都係得173咋 日期: 2007年05月15日 下午 12:26 我屌你啦！ 你點只１７３呀大哥 你起碼有五尺八啦 １０１０３４　二連擊 第一擊： ----- Original Message ----- From: "湯仔字@柒碌零零" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Sent: Thursday, May 24, 2007 2:34 PM Subject: １０１０３４ｍ > 係尋晚　恩沙基既跑動 > > 馬斯查難蘭奴　都係跑左８千幾ｍ左右 > > ３３歲既前鋒０黎講 > 真係ｋｅｅｐ到體能 第二擊： ----- Original Message ----- From: "湯仔字@柒碌零零" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Sent: Thursday, May 24, 2007 2:45 PM Subject: Re: １０１０３４ > > ｋｍ先岩 > > "湯仔字@柒碌零零" 撰寫於郵件新聞:f33bo6$ava$1@news.twonil.com.hk... >> 係尋晚　恩沙基既跑動 >> >> 馬斯查難蘭奴　都係跑左８千幾ｍ左右 >> >> ３３歲既前鋒０黎講 >> 真係ｋｅｅｐ到體能 8之禁忌 不知為何，熊仔餅似乎對阿拉伯數目字8情有獨鍾，除發明著名態語on8之外，更發生了8之禁忌事件。 :來源：twonil尺版，2007年6月13日 From: "湯仔字@ｏｆｆｉｃｅ" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 我覺得公平D囉 Date: Wed, 13 Jun 2007 16:33:14 +0800 　　十大曼撚　　　　　　十大利撚　　　　　十大阿撚　　　　　十大車撚 　 １ ２ ３ ４ ５ ６ ７ ９ １０ 雖然事後熊仔餅事後以「屌！！！！總之唔一路做野一路玩啦」作回應，唯一般相信，熊仔餅對8字有著明顯顧忌，原因不明。 可能病因： 奇 特 恐 懼 症 看 到 8 字 標 冷 汗 黑 暗 、 死 亡 、 老 鼠 ， 以 至 失 業 、 失 戀 ， 不 少 人 想 起 都 怕 ， 但 有 些 人 原 來 卻 怕 一 些 非 常 普 通 的 事 物 ， 最新 一 期 《 新 科 學 家 》 雜 誌 就 發 掘 了 數 百 種 不 正 常 、 欠 理 性 的 奇 怪 恐 懼 症 。 造成 這 些 恐 慌 的 源 頭 ， 例 如 「 8 」 字 或 地 上 影 子 ， 在 普 通 人 聽 來 匪 夷 所 思 、 但 患 者 遇上 卻 會 呼 吸 急 速 、 心 跳 紊 亂 、 冷 汗 直 冒 、 頭 暈 作 嘔 、 嚇 到 腳 軟 。 專 家 相 信 奇 怪 恐 懼症 跟 患 者 的 童 年 至 青 少 年 時 代 經 歷 有 關 。 英 國 《 每 日 電 訊 報 》 反利反到發左癲 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 唔好撚做傻事呀仆街 ！！！！！！！！！！ Date: Tue, 14 Aug 2007 16:28:53 +0800 唔要垃圾呀！！！！！！！！！ 唔要垃圾呀！！！！！！！！！ 唔要垃圾呀！！！！！！！！！ Inter Watching Sissoko It is not the Sissoko you might think! Inter Milan are watching promising Toulouse midfiedler Moussa Sissoko....... From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 我好撚錯！！對唔住 Date: Tue, 14 Aug 2007 16:37:27 +0800 一見斯素高個名就發左癲 完 其後利物浦及圖盧茲於歐聯第三圈外圍賽對壘，該場賽事被某些足版人士稱為「施素高打比」。 態不思議手記 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: ＤＥＡＲ　ＣＳＣａｔ Date: Fri, 10 Aug 2007 10:25:13 +0800 Ｐｌｅａｓｅ～　 當為本版出一分力可以嗎 我想收皮好撚耐，最好陷家產仆街死我就開心了 原意係 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: ＤＥＡＲ　ＣＳＣａｔ Date: Fri, 10 Aug 2007 10:28:46 +0800 > > Ｐｌｅａｓｅ～　 > > 當為本版出一分力可以嗎 > > 我想佢收皮好撚耐，最好陷家產仆街死我就開心了 > > > 態式漢堡 ----- Original Message ----- From: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" Newsgroups: general.chat Sent: Friday, December 01, 2006 2:39 PM Subject: 漢堡飽０黎講 頭先午餐食左個黑椒漢堡 雖然只有兩塊肉夾住個飽 但又幾好食 WORK HEART From: "小川＠ＨOＭE" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 今晚阿仙奴即係點呀 Date: Wed, 12 Dec 2007 10:46:42 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server ＷＯＲＫ　ＨＥＡＲＴ！ 注:原文已不見,但肯定是態文之一,大致為努力工作之心,應該working heart/work hard 30/12阿仙奴贏波，態仔好興奮 From: "湯仔在家上網中" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 睇黎睇去 Date: Sun, 30 Dec 2007 03:27:05 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 法比都是一個陷家祥不折不扣鈕的男孩 From: "湯仔在家上網中" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 暗隊主場４串１爭一場就收掂 Date: Sun, 30 Dec 2007 03:13:41 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 失戀3combo From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 版友一失戀就好多權威衝出０黎 Date: Fri, 11 Jan 2008 15:49:08 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 既然係咁～我走先啦～　ＢＹＥＢＹＥ From: "L'Arc~en~Yan" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: 版友一失戀就好多權威衝出０黎 Date: Fri, 11 Jan 2008 15:50:06 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 睇左咁耐 都冇人叫你出黎．． 受此打擊後 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 大家都好善忙呀 Date: Fri, 11 Jan 2008 16:23:31 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 唔記得左今日係星期五 ＨＡＲＲＰ　ＦＩＲＤＡＹ 所以先出０黎搞搞佢 大家應該要開心Ｄ先岩！！ 被貼明星相後 From: "態仔"<1Q@1Q.COM> Newsgroups: general.chat Subject:Re: 明星相呀！！！！！！！！！！！！！！ Date: Mon, 14 Jan 2008 16:05:41 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 咁而家係唔係關唔關你事丫～ 鬧人鬧到亂左 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject:Re: 第一次去女友家... Date: Tue, 15 Jan 2008 14:33:17 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 你就搞鳩我就好地地 波仔狙擊你，你就係到發爛渣潑 掂呀你，上晒位 態皇講佛經 寄件者: "態仔" 主旨: Re: 伯多祿版友 日期: 2008年1月16日 上午 11:34 中文大學畢生業喎！ 挑 "Campos" 撰寫於郵件新聞:fmjt3o$dgk$1@news.twonil.com.hk... 屌 性趣 防守中場@柯肥時 提到: > 性趕=性急? > > "Campos" wrote in message > news:fmjsvp$ci1$2@news.twonil.com.hk... > 你份工我有性趕 > > my email > > (censored) > 寄件者: "一心" 主旨: Re: 伯多祿版友 日期: 2008年1月16日 上午 11:38 畢生都係業 態仔講佛經呀~~~ "678" <678@two.com> wrote: > ｙｅａｈ > > 畢生業 > 你ＵＰ緊乜撚野呀 n combo From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 而家D細路仔真係好幸福 Date: Thu, 17 Jan 2008 11:22:31 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 尋晚上去DUP骨果陣 , 見到有個老豆帶住個大約八歲左右既仔0黎 個小朋友一坐係張低係大廳唧 , 就即刻同個老豆講 『爸爸，爸爸．．一陣到去房呢．．我要好似你上次咁有個姐姐幫我推油架！』 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 如果廿幾歲人就渣ＢＡＮＺ Date: Thu, 17 Jan 2008 12:12:17 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 咁Ｄ人又會點睇呢？ From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 今日天氣凍呀 Date: Thu, 17 Jan 2008 12:17:04 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 隻手凍到薑晒打錯隻字 係　ＢＥＮＺ　先岩 唔好意思呀各位 謝老四 : 我覺得好撚cheap 暗撚五號 - - LAI,Scott wrote: > 又黎找借口. > 態仔 : 咁撚完派膠又解釋自己派假膠果Ｄ叫乜呀？ "被貼改圖後" From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: ¢ü¢÷¡GºA¥J Date: Thu, 17 Jan 2008 13:02:34 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server ＯＫ 情人節Ｄ花你自己諗掂佢啦 ＢＹＥＢＹＥ From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: ¢ü¢÷¡GºA¥J Date: Thu, 17 Jan 2008 13:02:34 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 食撚屎啦你仆街！ 幫你搵人揀到Ｄ送花靚一靚果陣先送比條女，就唔該前唔該後 轉過頭就咁撚樣玩野法 你得撚晒呀呢次！ 態式翻譯 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 利記球迷就黎要DUP柒湯仔了 Date: Fri, 1 Feb 2008 11:11:05 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 利記尋晚出左公告話係最後關頭都簽唔成馬斯查蘭奴 而馬斯查蘭奴既租借期亦都已經屆滿左 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: re:利記球迷就黎要DUP柒湯仔了 Date: Fri, 1 Feb 2008 11:24:40 +0800 今天凌晨，利物浦俱乐部官方网站再次法布了一条令球迷极为不满的消息， 那就是阿根廷中场贾维尔-马斯切拉诺的新合同至今仍为完成，俱乐部老板汤姆-希克斯的保证仍然没有见到实际行到在说话。 有报道称，红军很有可能将用1860万镑签下这位阿根廷防守型中场，目前他已经在安菲尔德完成了一年的租借期。 最新消息是，红军准备了一份为期四年的新合同，准备阻截这位已经被“米兰双雄”紧盯的阿根廷人，但是如果不能在最后时刻完成转会，阿根廷人在安菲尔德的未来就相当危险了。 http://eurosport.sports.sohu.com/football/premiership/2007-2008/sport_sto1464803.shtml From: "stanley@office" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: re:利記球迷就黎要DUP柒湯仔了 Date: Fri, 1 Feb 2008 11:26:07 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 你既翻譯節錄真係無得頂 From: "Allan@Office" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 利記球迷就黎要DUP柒湯仔了 Date: Fri, 1 Feb 2008 11:38:31 +0800 Organization: abc 即係咁 租約係到季尾 而家簽馬斯件事亦根本同轉會窗無關係 因為係租約期間，馬斯已經係一個利記既 "球員"，唔需要係轉會窗完之前作任何轉會行動 要confirm馬斯個deal係想馬斯係租約完之後正式成為利記球員only 多謝晒 From: "魔鬼魚" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 利記球迷就黎要DUP柒湯仔了 Date: Fri, 1 Feb 2008 13:28:07 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 話馬期個"優先購買權"1月31日滿 2月1日馬斯可以同其他球隊傾傾 生命升降機 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 咁都爭一餐 Date: Tue, 12 Feb 2008 14:31:45 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 頭先我係地鐵站頭到等緊果陣 見到Ｄ爭搭ｌｉｆｅ 話說因為架ｌｉｆｅ超重，而最後入ｌｉｆｅ果一位呀叔，好應該行返出黎 等下一架，點知個呀叔冇行出黎不特止，個阿叔仲大大聲屌鳩尾二入ｌｉｆｅ個兩母子 話係佢地搞到部ｌｉｆｅ超重，就係咁足足係部透明ｌｉｆｅ內嘈左幾分鐘 最後我見到有個後生仔忍唔住雙掌推個仆街阿叔出ｌｉｆｅ，仲見個阿叔訓左係地 而家ｌｉｆｅ就到即刻閂到門 個阿叔一起番身就係咁好大聲屌老母，ｄ職員黎到仲唔停口 From: "Lacrata" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: 咁都爭一餐 Date: Tue, 12 Feb 2008 14:33:00 +0800 錯足７次！！！！！ From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: 咁都爭一餐 Date: Tue, 12 Feb 2008 14:37:53 +0800 我ｃ＆ｐ嘛 From: "安達頓" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: 咁都爭一餐 Date: Tue, 12 Feb 2008 14:39:00 +0800 可以paste足六次 都唔覺自己錯個野 先利害丫嘛 From: "Lacrata" Date: Tue, 12 Feb 2008 14:42:19 +0800 四個英文字都要ｃ＆ｐ．．． 態仔:唔比架？ 又要你批？ 我仆個街 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: NDS/PSP Date: Thu, 15 May 2008 12:50:39 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 一車咁撚小咋！ 成間茶餐廳都係試撚過啦 我仆個街開ＷＩＦＩ打頭２０個ＲＯＯＭ都爆撚晒呀屌佢 痴晒線～ 鴨腎、燈味雪糕、秘秘鐘幾廿萬上落 From: "態仔" Subject: Re: 未到星期５就態字頻生～ Date: Thursday, May 29, 2008 4:01 PM 好心你戴多副眼鏡啦 一係你就唔識字 "雲尼" 撰寫於郵件新聞:g1lnob$qau$1@news.twonil.com.hk... > 鴨”腎” > 有咩錯? > > -- > Free News Reader > http://put.hk > http://put.hk/reader/news.twonil.com.hk/general.chat.html > > 態仔 wrote: >> 鴨腎 >> 燈味雪糕　　　 >> 秘秘鐘幾廿萬上落　 >> 太過份了～ > ----- Original Message ----- From: "態仔" Newsgroups: person.skinpaul Sent: Thursday, May 29, 2008 4:04 PM Subject: 你條村好多村民派膠呀 > 頭先就　ＶＣＣ > > 而家到　膠尼 > > > 村長你快Ｄ出黎主持大局啦　ＸＤ 掃鞋 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: person.alvis Subject: 掃鞋ＤＯＧ　ＰＯＳＴ Date: Mon, 14 Jul 2008 14:41:53 +0800 .... From: "~域~" Newsgroups: person.alvis Subject: Re: 掃鞋ＤＯＧ　ＰＯＳＴ Date: Mon, 14 Jul 2008 14:56:13 +0800 掃鞋......... 係唔係想講擦鞋呢你.......... 你自成 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 我覺得真係貴左喎 咪就你呢死仆街利撚抵比人抽撚爆你隊波囉！ 真係架喎～呀ＷＯＮＧ都叫討論０下丫～睇法唔同咪算囉 你睇下你呢Ｄ條死利撚似Ｄ乜？ 一開始都唔係討論既！ 咁你之後真係唔好走出０黎好屌人　足版成日都抽人利撚又乜又柒架喇 呢Ｄ係你自成 爆球 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 我覺得真係貴左喎 Date: Tue, 29 Jul 2008 11:39:23 +0800 傻既～我多謝你就真啦 之前我都忍口唔係足版叫利迷做利撚 唔係你今日搞到我爆球叫你做利撚 我而家係足版再次反利有理由啦 呢次真係出師有名喇！ 迷 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 要轉黨鳥 Date: Tue, 29 Jul 2008 12:44:33 +0800 小川大撚晒 小川冇得ＬＯＳＴ 29/7第四hit From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 要轉黨鳥 Date: Tue, 29 Jul 2008 12:51:28 +0800 係囉～大學畢業都唔識堅尼英文點串 咁就應該同我一齊去再讀過書啦 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 要轉黨鳥 Date: Tue, 29 Jul 2008 12:55:16 +0800 堅尼個Ｒ擺係邊？ ＲＫＥＡＮＥ？ ＫＲＥＡＮＥ？ ＫＥＡＮＥＲ？ ＫＥＲＡＮＥ？ ＲＫＥＲＡＮＥＲ？ ＲＥＶＩＳＤＥ,擺工 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 點解日日都有擺工行動架？ Date: Wed, 30 Jul 2008 10:46:17 +0800 .... From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: ＲＥＶＩＳＤＥ　：　點解日日都有罷工行動架？ Date: Wed, 30 Jul 2008 10:51:16 +0800 不要灰 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: 態ｓａｎ近期真係狀態仕上 Date: Fri, 1 Aug 2008 16:26:19 +0800 不要灰這裡出日文漢字ＰＬＳ． 會有反日人士會屌柒你的說 態仔話事 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: 本週 　大事 + 態字 　 Date: Fri, 1 Aug 2008 17:10:05 +0800 比人抽兩句就出走，ＥＱ咁低 呢Ｄ抵比人趕架喎 From: "fai@office" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: 本週 　大事 + 態字 　 Date: Fri, 1 Aug 2008 17:10:47 +0800 你話事？ 本人已經同意轉會 足版版友對這篇貼文有兩種解釋。有人認為態仔發揮總權威本色，批准迪亞拉轉會；另外有人認為態仔批准自己加盟皇家馬德里。 From: 態仔 Date: 22/12/2008 02:28 PM Newsgroup: news.twonil.com.hk/general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 迪亞拉　＞　皇家馬德里　 本人已經同意轉會，仲會今日做體測，完成之後正式係１月１日加盟皇馬，簽約４年 老撲將會收到２０Ｍ轉會費　 Diarra agrees to join Real Madrid Portsmouth midfielder Lassana Diarra has agreed a move to Spanish giants Real Madrid, subject to passing a medical on Monday. The 23-year-old is set to sign a four-and-a-half-year deal at the Bernabeu. . . 金毛獅王芝拉華特 From: 態仔 Date: 03/04/2009 11:55 PM Newsgroup: news.twonil.com.hk/general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 金毛獅王可恥！！！ 乘機出０黎抽水 芝拉華特在球王身上灑油 阿根廷大敗後，向來言行出位的芝拉華特再在熊熊大火上灑油... 2009年4月4日 上午12:06:27 （內文略） 其他版友回應： From: Orion Date: 04/04/2009 12:06 AM Newsgroup: news.twonil.com.hk/general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 金毛獅王可恥！！！ 都係差唔多0者.... 起碼有三個字相同.... "拉", "華", "特".... 好似 "司華力" 同 "芝華士" 都係差唔多咁既關係.... "Ice" wrote: > 金毛獅王唔係華特拉馬咩? on doubt 兜 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 今晚首名買兩條友就夠 Date: Wed, 6 May 2009 15:51:56 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server １．亨利 ２．林八 由其係亨利，今季係巴塞強勁既表現 再加上佢係史丹福入球常客，真係信得過 From: "ESP" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 今晚首名買兩條友就夠 Date: Wed, 6 May 2009 15:53:15 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server Henry an injury doubt for Barca's Bridge mission May 5, 2009 Barcelona could be without former Arsenal striker Thierry Henry for their crucial Champions League semi-final return leg against Chelsea at Stamford Bridge. ...... From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 今晚首名買兩條友就夠 Date: Wed, 6 May 2009 15:56:17 +0800 ０下！乜你唔知亨利有隨隊去敦倫架？ 都唔怪得晒你ｏｎ９既 From: "ESP" Date: Wed, 6 May 2009 15:59:24 +0800 佢都係話doubt 姐 ,我都無話佢一定唔出得既 !! From: "態仔" 兜了兜了 From: 油義 不嬲都係doubt嫁啦 From: "態仔" 一早知亨利ＤＯＵＢＴ啦, 咁你撻出黎係為乜先？ From: "暉" 叫人買個一早知未必出得既人首球．．． From: "態仔" 你又屈我喇 我係文中何來叫人　一早買定　啊？ 你咁成日屈版友唔得架喎 From: 油義 你叫人買a 但係你又話一早知a 未必出得喎 From: "暉" 我又幾撚時話過你叫人「一早買定」呀．．． blank chepue ------- 原始郵件 ------- 主旨: 美斯　＞　曼城 日期: Wed, 12 Aug 2009 00:32:51 +0800 寄件者: 態仔 服務單位: twonil Newsgroup Server 新聞群組: general.soccer_n_chat 『幾錢都唔撚同你講，我就咁放低張ｂｌａｎｋ　ｃｈｅｐｕｅ，你巴塞鐘意填幾多就多啦！』 Manchester City Offer Barcelona Star Lionel Messi Blank Cheque - Report . . . 禮貌的中田鬥利王 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 日本仔真係好有禮貌 Date: Sun, 14 Feb 2010 19:05:04 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 中田紅左都冇扯火，仲好有禮貌向球証解釋 將所有情感收埋晒 平@人地屋企 : 中乜撚野田呀? 小川@HOMe : 中田王利鬥 (正確名為田中鬥利王) 一打５ From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 一打５都唔入既超級罪人！！！！！！！ Date: Sun, 4 Apr 2010 00:00:43 +0800 禾確特！ 我再一次屌你老母呀！ From: Ivan Wong Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 一打５都唔入既超級罪人！！！！！！！ Date: Sat, 03 Apr 2010 23:59:03 +0800 一打5好難入的 CPU --> CUP -------- Original Message -------- Subject: 奇雲保定．ｇｏｏｂ　ｊｏｂ Date: Mon, 17 May 2010 22:24:03 +0800 From: 態仔 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat 先係世界盃前剷除同組對手既ＣＵＰ 加納領隊鍚晒你 -------- Original Message -------- Subject: Re: 奇雲保定．ｇｏｏｂ　ｊｏｂ Date: Mon, 17 May 2010 22:33:17 +0800 From: 態仔 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat References: 屌！　ＣＰＵ呀 啤梨守龍門 -------- Original Message -------- Subject: 葉文輝反應快．ｇｏｏｄ　ｓａｖｅ！ Date: Mon, 15 Nov 2010 16:23:53 +0800 From: 態仔 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat 態仔想聽硬飛鷹唱歌？ -------- Original Message -------- Subject: 我打左成朝都唔通啊 Date: Mon, 13 Dec 2010 12:15:35 +0800 From: 態仔 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.chat ｆａｙｅ　ｗｉｎｇ 仆佢個街 咁難打架～ 態到自己個名都態埋 -------- Original Message -------- Subject: (pm)可樂 Date: Wed, 26 Jan 2011 15:41:51 +0000 From: 態他 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.chat 岩岩係先達見到nexus. s跌倒落4800 唔好考慮了。買啦！！ 霸氣態霸到又出態字 -------- Original Message -------- Subject: Re: LAN 版友，你睇下呢段又明唔明 Date: Thu, 03 Mar 2011 16:15:20 +0800 From: 態仔@nexus s Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.chat References: 第一個就 Den鳩你 John Smith wrote: > Admin 冇撚用的 > 欺善怕惡 > 正一仆街 > "硬腫" 撰寫於郵件新聞:ikng00$eqq$1@news.twonil.com.hk... > > 天子犯法與蔗民同罪啦 > > > > > > "Cory" 撰寫於郵件新聞:iknfso$dbi$1@news.twonil.com.hk... > >> 你同權總講規矩? > >> > >> > >> @h wrote: > >>> 以前尺版屌人老母要自 ban 24 hours > >>> "態仔@nexus s" wrote in message > >>> news:iknfo9$bnb$1@news.twonil.com.hk... > >>> > > >>> > 我屌爆你老母呀！ > >>> > 態式刀仔鋸大樹 -------- Original Message -------- Subject: Re: 鳩威紀錄 Date: Wed, 16 Mar 2011 15:50:19 +0800 From: 態仔 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.chat References: 我最刀仔果次都係係馬交３００舊水起家贏９千幾 ５位數真係未試過 "烏龍波" <烏龍波@wwww.com> 撰寫於郵件新聞:ilpo01$h77$1@news.twonil.com.hk... > $135WIN皮半@3t安慰獎 > > "態仔" 撰寫於郵件新聞:ilpnqr$e32$1@news.twonil.com.hk... >> 大家刀仔鋸大樹 >> 最勁果鋪係贏幾多？ 第二次鳥拉圭事件 態仔再一次因為烏拉圭而自爆。 -------- Original Message -------- Subject: Re: 唔好撚影衰鄉下烏拉圭ｄ人啊 Date: Tue, 7 Feb 2012 17:26:54 +0800 From: 態仔 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat 我出黎把撚呀！你返去白禮頓教波啦！ "普耶" 撰寫於郵件新聞:jgqq1s$apv$1@news.twonil.com.hk... > 我未打過前鋒呀 > > b@ll wrote: >> 笑撚死ME喇!!!!!!!! >> 有無烏拉圭撚出0黎講句打救態仔 >> On 7/2/2012 17:09, 安達頓 wrote: >> > 沒有 >> > >> > 佢荷度教個期打三五二 >> > 佢無打過前鋒 >> > >> > －完－ >> > >> > "態仔" wrote in message >> > news:jgqp2t$tbj$1@news.twonil.com.hk... >> >> >> >> 我記得國家隊同熱刺果陣都有打過啦 >> >> >> >> 當然可以問下Ｄ窮撚証明既～ >> >> >> >> "和@O" 撰寫於郵件新聞:jgqp0j$ser$1@news.twonil.com.hk... >> >>> 恕我孤漏寡聞, 普耶幾時打過前鋒?? >> >>> >> >>> "態仔" 撰寫於郵件新聞:jgqosb$qon$1@news.twonil.com.hk... >> >>>> >> >>>> 一早講撚左啦豬ＨＩ >> >>>> >> >>>> 你睇下科蘭，列高巴，彭迪安尼，卡雲尼 >> >>>> 呢ｄ”前鋒”乾淨好多啦 >> >>>> >> >>>> "b@ll" 撰寫於郵件新聞:jgqo64$trd$8@news.twonil.com.hk... >> >>>>> 我屌 >> >>>>> 早講丫嘛 >> >>>>> >> >>>>> On 7/2/2012 16:49, 態仔 wrote: >> >>>>>> 而家針對前鋒位置啊柒頭 >> >>>>>> >> >>>>>> 乜蘇亞雷斯同普耶打中堅咩？ >> >>>>>> >> >>>>>> "Johan Cruyff" 撰寫於郵件新聞:jgqmu5$3il$1@news.twonil.com.hk... >> >>>>>>> 烏拉圭唔只列高巴一人啦 >> >>>>>>> >> >>>>>>> 態仔 wrote: >> >>>>>>>> 列高巴何來粗野之有？ >> >>>>>>>> "Johan Cruyff" 撰寫於郵件新聞:jgqldu$j84$1@news.twonil.com.hk... >> >>>>>>>>> 烏拉圭出名粗野的 >> >>>>>>>>> >> >>>>>>>>> 一輝@put wrote: >> >>>>>>>>>> 蒙迪路(中堅)好似都係拿渣到爆... >> >>>>>>>>>> >> >>>>>>>>>> 態仔 wrote: >> >>>>>>>>>>> 係蘇亞雷斯同普耶同一類咋～ >> >>>>>>>>>>> 你睇下科蘭，列高巴，彭迪安尼，卡雲尼 >> >>>>>>>>>>> 呢ｄ前鋒乾淨好多啦 態仔再一次衝出黎收自己皮 -------- Original Message -------- Subject: Re: ２：０歷代痴線佬提供 Date: Thu, 16 Aug 2012 17:44:52 +0800 From: 態仔 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.chat References: 我誤解我 一直都引緊東龍島主出山返黎同大家舌戰！ 波仔呢步棋難免都要　”希生”一下 "Damon Albarn" 撰寫於郵件新聞:k0ie36$mll$1@news.twonil.com.hk... > 抽黎抽去都係哩d水 > > 有冇d新意呀 > > 定係你技窮唧 > > 態仔 wrote: >> 你父皇而家去撚左邊？ >> "b@ll" 撰寫於郵件新聞:k0ids3$uvu$4@news.twonil.com.hk... >> > FUN仲在 >> > >> > 真係留名 >> > >> > On 16/8/2012 17:36, 態仔 wrote: >> >> 東龍島主 >> >> ＦＵＮ >> >> 樂而不淫 >> >> ２４２ >> >> 臘豹 -------- Original Message -------- Subject: 臘豹2-1!!!!! Date: Mon, 30 Dec 2013 00:36:40 +0800 From: 態仔 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat 其他版友回應: -------- Original Message -------- Subject: Re: 臘豹2-1!!!!! Date: 30 Dec 2013 00:49:44 +0800 From: 小川@流動中 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat References: 臘粥 On 00:53 30/12 , 火大戈@陸懿 wrote: >臘腸臘鴨臘豹 > >仲有樣係臘態？ > >小川@流動中 wrote: >> 中國四大名菜 >> On 00:36 30/12 , 態仔 wrote: >> > >> > -------- Original Message -------- Subject: Re: 臘豹2-1!!!!! Date: Mon, 30 Dec 2013 01:04:39 +0800 From: MaC Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat References: 天氣凍想食野味呀你？ 本坐 -------- Original Message -------- Subject: Re: 其實謝老四幾時變左尺版賭神？ Date: Thu, 30 Jan 2014 11:08:54 +0800 From: 態仔 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.chat References: 本坐已經半退隱狀態了 b@ll wrote: > 你同佢係尺版活寶貝啦 > -- > "態仔" wrote in message news:lccchd$a1a$1@news.twonil.com.hk... > > > > 少追ＰＯＳＴ > > > > 由邊件事開始變尺版賭神？ > > 大網 -------- Original Message -------- Subject: Re: 來自猩猩的你黎講 Date: Fri, 21 Feb 2014 15:45:27 +0800 From: 態仔 Organisation: twonil Newsgroup Server Newsgroups: general.chat References: 個大網差唔撚多 係外星人同皇帝身份之分咋喎 "Adriano" wrote: > 都幾難將依兩套野聯想埋一齊.... > "態仔" wrote in message news:le6st2$lsk$1@news.twonil.com.hk... > 令我諗起ｎ年前無線果套劇 九五至尊 > 我覺得江華做得好好 參閱 *態仔 *阿熙 *錯字 Category:錯別字 Category:Twonil足版術語